


White dreams

by True_InTha_Blue



Series: Blanc Figments [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And now things are worse, Chat Blanc makes for a great story telling elelement, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Marinette is having a really hard time, They had an argument, and so is adrien, dreaming the future, poor children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_InTha_Blue/pseuds/True_InTha_Blue
Summary: Memories and Emotions are a magic of their own and Ladybug faces her fears once again when Sandboy returns. What should she do when her fears not only affect her but her partner when already their relationship is strained? What should she do, when blue eyes know what lies beneath the mask?Beta-Read by RevengeRevisted. Thank you
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Blanc Figments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693660
Comments: 28
Kudos: 274





	White dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first Miraculous Ladybug fic. It is a one shot.  
> Please note going into this is that Marinette isn’t being the bad guy here. She is a scared teenage girl with way too much pressure on her shoulders. It is hard for her and trying to catch her struggle as a person rather than a trope often leads her or anyone to behave negatively. Sometimes pressure and stress can be overwhelming and you just really don’t know how to deal with it.  
> This is NOT a salt fic. I am tired of those.  
> I support all the ships that the show has to offer and this is not anti-lukanette either.
> 
> The setting of this fic can be imagined in some sort of season 4 scenario when Chat Noir and Ladybug are being distant.
> 
> As always  
> Enjoy the fic.

  
White Dreams

By True-InTha-Blue

It was a clear Parisian night, the streetlights were lit and the citizens have mostly retired into their homes with the lights in the windows slowly blinking out one by one.

Ladybug found the sight… peaceful. Rare were these moments where both in and out of the suit she could just _breathe_ and take in the atmosphere— appreciate the moment in these hectic times that seemed to have her teetering on the edge, torn between the face without the mask and the face with it. Though slowly they seemed to have blended together in the worst of ways.

Right now, all she wanted to do was curl underneath a mountain of blankets and have a dreamless sleep where none of her worries or troubles existed.

But duty came first. It always came first. It _has_ to come first. That’s what she has learned.

So that is why, instead of sleeping the night away as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug was out at 10 PM patrolling for Akumas.

Recently, attacks had been fishy. There’d been fewer of them, but she could tell that Papillion was testing the waters— searching for something.

Probably weakness.

So tonight, Ladybug would be vigilant and unbending. As she steeled her resolve, she heard the familiar landing of her Partner.

Turning around, even with the streetlights, it was still hard to make out Chat Noir’s form in the darkness.

“Ladybug. So far nothing has appeared from the southside of Paris.”

“You already patrolled over there?”

“No. I was already in that area when you called for the patrol.” Chat Noir’s tone was formal. Not a pun in sight, not a quip, not a flirt. “I’ll take east and you take west. Let me know if anything comes up. Stay safe.”

And with that, Chat Noir was a blur of black blending in the darkened city.

A sigh escaped the heroine before she took off with her bandelore.

Well, at least they were talking normally again.

It still had been two weeks since the Argument™— a hurtful confrontation of harsh words, cruel callouts and even more brutal truths. There had been tears and silence, screams and yells that could be heard on the other side of the city, all resulting in a shattered mess that hardly resembled the teamwork they’d once had. Every Akuma attack was horrible as they hardly worked together. Only sheer frustration was what brought them down.

Eventually they’d apologized for getting so angry at each other, for the names. Both of them promised to have the other’s back.

Ladybug frowned as she landed on a rooftop garden— a small sanctuary.

They apologized for the argument and the meanness. But neither of them took back what was said.

Brutal and harsh truths— truths that neither of them wanted to talk about or address. It was a low point; uncomfortably they were moving on from it— respecting each other’s space… maybe a little _too_ much.

For a moment, Ladybug allowed herself on the chair near some columbines and purple hyacinths, letting the sweet scent calm her frazzled thoughts.

She wished she could just fix this, like she could fix everything else with a Miraculous Cure. But bonds, people, and emotions don’t work that way.

TIkki told her that out of all the matter and energy in the universe, what people felt and how they connected was the most complicated and powerful thing. It was a magic in and of itself.

No force in the universe could really mend, destroy, or create those except for those who had them themselves.

Marinette was still coming to terms with that. Her mind instantly jumping to ‘You screw up, it’s nearly impossible to change it. Good job, loser.’ She knew that wasn’t what her Kwami meant, but it was so hard to not think that way.

The moon was so clear tonight in its bright full state.

Then the screams began.

Leaping to her feet, Ladybug could see over the horizon strange things fluttering about and dark shapes roaming the streets.

Lights began to flicker at a rapid pace as screams and cries of fear began to spread from building to building like wildfire.

Then a tune.

_“Sandboy is here. Now Paris is filled with fear.”_

Great, a repeat.

The Akuma came flying around her with his pillow. Sandboy was similar in design to what he’d been the last time. Flying beside him were two black orbs with wings and single eye each by his side. Nightmare manifestations.

“Ladybug. For the city to sleep sweet tonight, hand over you miraculous!” he demanded.

If she had a cent for every time…

“Not a chance. Besides, how could I get any rest knowing a creep like Papillion could sleep easily?” she said, spinning her yo-yo.

The batty orbs lunged at her, using their aerial advantage against her. Luckily, the garden allowed her to use ambush tactics against them, as these nightmares were rather fragile things, disappearing in a puff a smoke when she hit each one.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only one using the garden to her advantage.

Her eyes widened in horror as multicolored sand sprinkled over her. Possibly the worst mistake she could have made tonight.

“Ha! Now you’re—” Sandboy was surprised the yo-yo kept spinning and Ladybug was running at him faster than any human.

“Unlike you, I grow from my fears!” she taunted, lunging at the Akuma who narrowly dodged her attack.

Knowing that direct confrontation was ill advised against the superhero, the Akuma fled to gather more nightmares.

“Better call Chat Noir,” Ladybug said to herself, not hearing the familiar landing of her partner right behind her. “That was fast. Listen Chat—” The words died in her throat and died in her mind.

She could see her partner clearly.

Far too clearly.

Like the moonlight had wrapped around him, pale, ivory, and standing right before her.

He spoke. “It has been far too long…”

Icy cold eyes of unfathomable desire and madness opened.

_“Marinette.”_

* * *

It was more of a reflex at this point than her being conscious of saying it.

“I’m not Marinette!” she cried out while kickstarting her brain to register what was before her.

This was not happening! This could not be happening.

But as though to drive it home, he laughed.

“Oh, Marinette—” It was a purr, a whisper, a hiss, and a threat. “There is no need to be shy.” He stepped even closer towards her and she took a step back in turn. “I know you so well. Beneath that mask is a clumsy girl who fears so much what other people think of her, that even her tiny shoulders shake at the thought of disappointing someone.” He grinned wide, showing off perfectly white teeth that seemed… _sharper_ than she remembered. He kept creeping towards her, shoulders hunched like a predator about to ambush prey. Those eyes never wavered from Ladybug’s face— icy, lifeless, and yet filled with intent.

Ladybug’s heel met open air as she reached the ledge of the building she’d been backed too.

“My Lady, I know you. Your thoughts, your dreams, your past…” She was frozen, utterly frozen at the sight of him.

The fact that he existed.

Chat Blanc leaned close gripping her chin softly between snow white claws and whispered. “Your _fears.”_

But no one could say that either as Ladybug or Marinette she would ever be helpless.

Adrenaline surged through her like fire, her arm clenching as hot blood raced through it and red met white as a sock to the face.

Already she was leaping down to the ground and running, running away from the nightmare of a future that should’ve never happened, from the present that was now haunting her.

Above she could hear his laughter, so unlike the jolly laughs of her partner that she heard so little of these days. This was unhinged— a mix of gleeful and malicious. Two things that should never be put together.

_Like anger and tears on a pale white and lonely blue…_

“Ladybug! My Ladybug! Let me chase you!” She could hear him jumping down and now running on all fours. “And when I have you, you will give me that Miraculous!”

This was a nightmare. Just a nightmare made by Sandboy. All she had to do was grab the Akuma and it would all go away! Everything would go back to normal and—

She threw the bandelore to grapple to a building when a rod ricocheted it off course.

“Going somewhere, Princess?” Blanc had hopped over here, a white ghost contrasting sharply with the bright orange lamp lights. It was as though his very presence itself was not meant to belong in this world. With every step he took, a spot of the street would turn white and sterile. Desolate. A reminder of what he could do, what horrible things he could reign upon the world with unbridled destruction. His very essence of the void leaking out upon contact with a living world.

No! Not possible. This was merely a Nightmare caused by an Akuma. This Blanc was not the same as that one.

“I’m not your princess!! You’re just a nightmare caused by Sandboy! It’s always the same! Always after the Miraculous because of Papillion!” Speaking helped her feel a bit better. All this was… was fear.

A fear.

Simple as that.

It didn’t matter if his very presence was corrupting the street below him.

It didn’t matter if he regarded her with a strange and disturbing familiarity.

It was just a nightmare.

That future was scary! It was the worst possible timeline. Who wouldn’t be freaked out about that?

At least she still had her powers and that meant everything could go back the way it was.

Ladybug would treat this like any other Akuma attack and fight it back. She lunged full force at the blue-eyed specter, intent of diminishing this nightmare like those one-eyed bat things from earlier.

But he blocked her attacks, sidestepped her attempts to outmaneuver him to get to the Akuma, and every time she tried to trick shot him with the bandelore, his staff was never far behind from nearly knocking it out of her hands.

All the while that grin never faded from his pale face.

Desperately, the hero’s mind raced to find a way out of this without having to resort to Lucky Charm so early.

 _‘This is just an Akuma’s power! This is just an Akuma’s power!’_ the mantra chanted in her head over and over again. Her eyes darted to wherever the biggest commotion was coming from to find Sandboy to end this pointless confrontation.

Blanc chuckled as his attacks battered away her punches like a playful slap match. “I see those delightful gears in your head turning. Wondering how you can get out of this—” His words were filled with adoration as he captured each of her arms, claws digging into her forearms. Ladybug bit back a cry of pain as his claws pierced the Miraculous suit. “You’ve always been such a brilliant girl, Marinette. So cunning. So clever. And yet so prone to being crushed under your own mistakes.”

She managed to throw him over her shoulder onto the cobblestone steps. Feline agility aided Blanc as he landed on his feet with ease.

“My Lady! Give me your Miraculous and this can all be resolved… You always overthink things. Let your other half do something to release that awful burden from you.” It was pleading, tempting, yet hissed out poison.

To give up, she must surrender.

“A Lady doesn’t take requests from villains!” she threw the bandelore, feigning it past the nightmare and around a streetlight, bringing it down towards him.

The nightmare didn’t dodge and merely raised his hand. Upon contact, the metal changed to white, pure as fallen snow, before crumbling like ash in the wind.

The cold blue eyes of Blanc widened as he looked at his hand in surprised. “Looks like some of my powers still exist…” The smile stretching across his face was far too bright and made Ladybug’s stomach churn.

Every word out of his mouth was a hammer to the fragile glass wall she built up in her mind. It was those _eyes._

Those blasted, unnerving eyes that she hated staring at. A walking mess of contradictions.

Blanc could only smirk at the distraught look on the hero’s face. “Why isn’t he going away? He’s a nightmare right? All you have to do… is hit them in the right place.” A soft chuckle escaped him as he turned towards her. “That’s what you’re thinking, right Bugaboo? And you’re wondering, how does he know this?”

She stepped back as her throat dried from his accusations.

“We shared everything with each other, Princess. I learned all about you, absorbed every bit of who you are because you’re so amazing.” His voice was so soft —endearing, even— if it wasn’t for the fact he was hardly blinking. “I know how your delightful little mind works. Always fretting and overthinking the smallest of things, blowing everything out of proportion until you become paralyzed by all those options.” He shook his head as though pointing out a problem to a small child. “I can only assume how you must be wondering about me… You’re a smart girl, My Lady. Surely you must know magic works in strange ways.”

“Miraculous Magic purified the Akuma from Chat Noir in that timeline; it was erased as if it never happened!” Ladybug countered, trying desperately, despairingly to deny the horrible reality before her.

For once the white cat frowned. “Yes. You are right. That timeline… no longer exists. It never happened… Never _will_ happen.” He smiled. “But where do you think all of it really goes? As you know, while our Miraculous can create and destroy matter and energy, the universe must keep in balance. Tell me, my dearest precious Buginette, do you think an Akuma as powerful as me merely goes away? My thoughts, my feelings… that lasted so long after everything faded to dust? Emotions, feelings, and memories in the end… cannot truly be destroyed.” His expression became vicious. “Especially my feelings for you.”

Normally, when a sensation akin to freezing cold water splashes over you, that ends a dream or nightmare.

For Marinette, that feeling plunged her further into it. But it was real. Very real.

And you could probably bet her Miraculous that this Chat Blanc… was not merely a fear of hers.

Where does the Akuma and the destruction wrought from it go? The Miraculous Ladybug can wipe away all of it… but is it necessarily destroyed? Purified yes. But all those negative emotions? What happened to them?

Most Akuma’s were spur of the moment negative emotions. Things that normally faded with time as life moved on and there was always another day.

But with Chat’s Akumatization…

To think how long it went on…

To think what had caused such torment in her normally jovial partner who supported her in her darkest moment…

To think how long he had spent alone in the worst of worst possibilities…

Ladybug dared not to. Never tried to even breach those answers and pulled herself away from it as much as possible.

And here it was, before her.

Still, she was Ladybug. Ladybug could not waver, could not yield. She always had to be strong. Always the hero.

So when Blanc lunged at her, ivory claws reflecting the moonlight —“GIVE ME THAT MIRACULOUS!”— it was all she could do to dodge and evade him.

Blanc may know her, but she knew Chat Noir and how he worked! She could beat him!

Better she could allow things to work out!

“If you give Sandboy the Miraculous, he’ll just give it to Papillion and your existence will end!” she said. “Please Chat! This isn’t going to work out.” She threw the bandelore at him, snagging his hands together.

And yet he laughed.

Like Chat would when he heard a pun.

“Oh! Marinette… c’mon… Do you honestly think I would even consider working for **_Papillion?!”_** He spat the name and Ladybug couldn’t help but shudder at the sheer _hate_ the word held. “I know I am merely a nightmare! You kept me alive in your thoughts, and that was enough for this current state,” he said nonchalantly despite being tied up. “Unfortunately, as I am now, I don’t really have a Miraculous. But once I get them… I can become _real._ We can be **_together!_** AND TOGETHER WE CAN DESTROY PAPILLION!” He began to struggle against the cords that bound him, the wire creaking from the force before abruptly pulling back that sent Ladybug flying. Right. Towards. Blanc.

She was plunging towards her nightmare. Destruction incarnate. Destruction that wanted nothing more than to her to fail.

Her identity, her thoughts, every dark and dumb aspect of her, laid bare before the manic blue eyes. Closer and closer.

Until black overtook her vision and whisked her above.

“Looks like you have you hands _pull_ of this situation. Mind if give try to _string_ this one along?” Green eyes were staring at her, and Ladybug actually felt herself taking a breath as they landed on the building ledge.

Chat Noir set her down on the ledge of the building. He was staring at Blanc.

“Chat…” How was she going to explain this?

“Go after the Akuma. I’ll handle the nightmare.” Gone was the jovial tone he put on to taunt his foes and reassure citizens. Now it was stern.

A part of her wanted to protest, say she was able to handle this. But those green eyes barred no argument… In fact, she knew she wouldn’t even be able to function with them both there.

“Stay safe.”

Then the red blur began to cross the Parisian streets as she dodged the random nightmares.

Noir landed across from Blanc.

“I have to say, black fits me far better. And the lady seems to agree with me.”

Blanc snarled. “You mean _MY_ LADY!” Both staffs were out and evenly matched as they collided in a clash of magical steel and claws.

“Ladybug doesn’t belong to anyone!” Noir said, dodging a swipe that gouged the brick mortar behind him. He saw white creep from those slashes, corroding the small section into dust and ash.

The white counterpart turned to him.

Blanc grimaced. “Once upon a time she did,” he said softly, his eyes distance as the memory washed over him. “In another life, we were so happy… Adrien.”

Noir nearly stumbled at his name being said.

“What-the—”

“Ladybug and I—” Blanc continued stepping closer. “We were perfect together. It was amazing. Every day was filled with love!” He stepped further as those tears began to blossom in his eyes. “Love! And Happiness! I was appreciated! Somebody wanted to know how I was! HOW I WAS FEELING! SOMEONE CARED ABOUT ME!” He began to tremble, the feelings inside threatening to burst out. “Always! Always have I yearned for someone to love me like that! To want to be with me! To say that my existence was something worthwhile! And SHE WAS THAT!” Noir took a step back as he gripped the staff tighter.

He was shaking too.

Why was he hearing this?

This was just a nightmare right?

“She was everything good in my life!” Blanc croaked out, kneeling over. “And then… she was gone.” Blue eyes stared hatefully into green. “Gone.”

No...

“Just.”

Another step back…

“Like.”

Whose nightmare was this really?

_“Mother.”_

A snarl echoed in the night.

* * *

Ladybug felt her head clear up the further she got away from the nightmare. All it was, was a nightmare!

A reflection of her own fears and worst thoughts, but in the end, it would fade. She could overcome this!

“Time to end this!” She spotted Sandboy being followed by a small army of nightmare monstrosities. Everything from a black amorphous blob with tendrils to bouncing socks with teeth and googly eyes.

She refused to acknowledge that she’d rather face this entire hoard of fears… than her own.

Going at this was risky, but slowly they marched towards the Eiffel Tower, the plaza cleared of night visitors and tourists who’d fled when the Akuma alert had come up.

Ladybug crouched low to the shadows of the Trocadero Gardens.

Sandboy was listening to Papillion, from the way the butterfly icon lit up and then proceeded to relay the orders to the various of Nightmares. To scout the streets for Ladybug and Chat Noir and blah blah take the Miraculous, yada-yada.

It was nearly midnight and she wanted to end this stupid dream.

Taking a deep breath, she crept from tree to tree as Sandboy marched around the Eiffel Tower with two hulking brutes of mismatched animal parts. The large monsters-in-the-closet type of things.

When do fears of children —like large scary things that don’t make sense— become something so small and start to become a familiar face? When do nightmares go from things that go bump in the night to words and actions that are crueler than scaring you?

Focus.

The Akuma should still be in the pillow, seeing as there were no additional add-on’s to Sandboy’s aesthetic.

She slinked after them, waiting for an opening to quickly dart in and end this already far too long night.

Then she felt something— an odd sensation. One she is slowly becoming accustomed to. A sensation in her pigtails, not quite like having your hair touched but something that caused them to feel… off.

Tikki said it was like antennae; Marinette didn’t know how to feel about that.

Still, it was coming in handy now.

Ladybug turned in time to see several goblinoid nightmares with big bulging eyes creeping towards her. Upon realizing they’d been sighted; they began to unleash wails and cries that echoed and echoed.

There went the sneak-attack…

“Ladybug! It’s a dream come true that you’d end up here!” the Akuma taunted her from above as the goblins and beasts slowly crept towards her.

The yo-yo was already spinning as she put on the confident smirk— even though her stomach churned in anger and her nerves were still shot from her own nightmare.

“I’m about to turn your dream into a nightmare!”

* * *

It was rare for Noir to let himself go, to succumb to the base instinct that the Cat Miraculous unearthed in him. Instincts and a want of destruction and rampant chaos.

Tonight, he did.

He was claws and teeth and snarls. He was coiled muscle, lashing tail, and venomous eyes.

He was a wild black streak that clashed against white.

Both Chats were feral beasts— one with a snarl of anger, the other sporting a manic grin.

There were no quips, no puns, no jokes or snarks.

Their staves clashed together in a fury of sparks on the rooftops, the mortar and bricks cracked or turned to ash by Blanc. Air vents were knocked clean off and chimneys crumbled by stray punches and kicks.

Finally Blanc spoke.

“It’s so simple Adrien!” Blanc practically laughed as both bounced back from their stalemate. “With the wish of the Miraculous, we can have everything we ever wanted. Ladybug’s love, Papillion gone, and the life of happiness we’ve always wanted!” He stalked towards Noir, grin never wavering. “We don’t even have to share. We can become one being as well!”

“That’s not right!” Noir countered. “It won’t work out like that!” Nothing ever does in his life.

“Hmph! How long have we been denied any happiness in our lives? We’ve waited so long! I HAVE WAITED SO LONG!” His fist clenched; fangs bared. “And I am not going to let my weaker self deny me!” He lunged towards the black-clad hero and easily batted the Baton off the roof.

Claws seized Noir’s neck and his feet dangled over the ledge. Only his suit prevented Blanc’s corrosive touch from seeping into his skin.

“I w-won’t let you GET! Ladybug!” He willed himself to summon his power. “CATAC-” Pain seared his mind “AAAHHGGG!“ White claws dug into Noir’s side. It bypassed his suit’s durability and he could feel the pain seeping through it. There was a small saving grace that the corruption wasn’t infecting him, or at least spreading. The white mirror leaned in closely.

“Don’t worry,” Blanc whispered softly as to assure Noir. “I wouldn’t dare harm My Lady. But sometimes for her sake, one needs to be selfish. She is always wrapped up in things like duty and for the sake others… You’ve noticed that too right?” Noir couldn’t help but have his eyes widen. “How burdened she is by being _selfless._ Never telling us anything and trying to bear it all…” For once, Blanc was frowning at the thought. “She thought separating us was the selfless thing to do, but really, Ladybug is far too afraid of allowing anything near her.” Blanc seemed to be hurt by this, and Noir felt the familiar stab (this time emotional) in his gut.

Everything Blanc was saying… was something he’d already realized.

Ladybug never allowed anyone near her. No one. Not even him. Always holding steadfast that their identities would be compromised. That allowing feelings would just burden them.

He had already called her out on that when they’d had that huge Argument.

She’d called him selfish.

And he’d called her the same.

“You always try to make things better for everyone, Adrien,” Blanc continued. “You’re tired of it. Tired of being the nice guy and getting nothing in return. Everyone just walks all over your heart and leaves you behind. I’ll be taking your Miraculous. It’s for the best, Adrien. Really. I’ll make everything better.”

Noir could only hear the frantic beating of his own heart and the throbbing pain as he struggled against the razor grip of his pale counterpart. He couldn’t allow this deranged whatever version of him get the ring! His La— Ladybug was counting on him!

He couldn’t…

And yet he hated the fact that a small part of him agreed with all of this. Wanted to stop beating around the stagnant wall he and Ladybug had built around each other. It hurt to be indifferent, hurt to pretend he still doesn’t have feelings for her.

But… He couldn’t just stand by, either!

He tried to claw at Blanc, hoping to deter him when he felt the hand constrict around his neck even further, becoming harder to breathe.

Thrashing did nothing to deter those white claws creeping closer to the Miraculous ring.

Then the screams and yells of some monstrosities echoed from the Eiffel Tower. Blanc immediately turned his attention to it.

“My Lady…”

* * *

Ladybug dodged claws, teeth, and tails along the plaza. She was a nimble red streak against the janky goblins and lumbering brutes.

Sandboy watched from above, knowing if he got close to the heroine she would be able to nab his Akumatized item.

A quick punch or a yo-yo to the face was enough to dispel the goblinoids. She managed to cream one of the big guys with a loose lamppost swung around the Eiffel Tower. But the other brute had gotten savvy and was attempting to bullrush her instead of using direct, confrontational attacks.

Jumping on an abandoned crepe stand, Ladybug grit her teeth as more Nightmares creeped closer, heralded by the yells of the goblins from earlier.

A screech from above alerted her to incoming nightmares. Great craggily birds with… the mismatched heads of the mayor and his wife.

Ladybug easily dodged its talons but was quickly taken off-guard by two large hands pinning her down to the ground.

“Excellent, my Nightmare! Now take her Miraculous!”

If she wasn’t panicking, Ladybug would comment something about how Akumas never seemed to have original speeches and that Papillion must be running out of ideas if he kept reusing designs. But right now, she was in a bit of a pinch.

How to get out of this?

Maybe she could summon a Lucky Charm or snag the crepe cart with the bandalore. She just… just needed to get— her— arm! FREE!

Her left arm was released, holding the yo-yo just when a massive claw reached towards her ears.

Suddenly the monster froze, eyes wide, as white lines crawled along its form, infecting it until it turned completely monochrome before fading to dust.

Right behind it was Chat Blanc.

Furious.

“No one harms my Princess,” he hissed, so quietly that only Ladybug could hear him.

Ladybug wished she was still underneath the monster’s clutches rather than this.

Sandboy was outraged.

“NIGHTMARE! What do you think you are doing?” He pointed at Ladybug. “Get her Miraculous!”

It was ironic for the Akuma that brought out people’s fears to feel that same emotion when those icy blue eyes turned on him. Challenging.

It lasted only for a moment, before the Purple Butterfly mask popped back up.

“Nightmares!” he cried to the others as they slowly approached, including the birds with human faces. “Seize Ladybug!”

Yet it wasn’t the numerous nightmares that Ladybug felt fear at.

Only Chat Blanc gave her worry. Only Chat Blanc actually struck icy dread in her. Only he was making her back up as he got closer, each of his steps corroding the earth around him.

“My Lady,” he said softly. “I can end this. All this trouble.” His eyes flickered to Sandboy. “The Akumas, the conflicts, the worry and pain you deal with that comes from the Miraculous.” His eyes narrowed with burning intense hatred. _“Papillion._ I know your fears. I know the anxiety you feel on a day-to-day basis. I want nothing more than to make you and I happy.”

How could something that instilled so much horror in her also sound so comforting?

But Marinette had been chosen as Ladybug for a reason. Despite her worries and despite her fears, she knew the right answer.

“I could never do that, Chat. You know that a Wish always comes at a price.”

Blanc only smirked as if the thought amused him. “Oh, believe me… I already thought of the prices to pay in exchange.”

Ladybug had thought Papillion was the most dangerous person she would ever face, considering how far he was willing to go for his ambition. But then again… It was almost simple.

He would always try to go against the heroes. Even if his motive was a mystery, Papillion was a rather simple, if elusive, opponent.

Chat Blanc, however, made Papillion and his legion of Akumas child’s play.

Because this one knew her, Marinette _and_ Ladybug. He knew all the right things to say to her in both comfort and terror.

There was no mask to him.

“GET HER!” the Akuma cried out, breaking the spell over the heroine.

She went on the offensive, dodging the numerous Nightmares while taking them out one-by-one with her yo-yo.

In her peripheral vision, several Nightmares faded to white.

Blanc’s touch was enough to end even the most powerful ones.

The fight led both of them to start jumping around the beams of the Eiffel Tower to reach the flying Nightmares.

Soon, at the bottom of the Tower, it was just them and the Akuma. Spots of white corroded parts of the area. Ladybug already felt tired from the brawl, not used to taking on so many minions at once.

“YOU!” Sandboy cried from high above. “WHY ARE YOU HELPING LADYBUG, NIGHTMARE?!” Child Akumas tended to throw tantrums— obvious from his shaking at Blanc’s refusal to listen.

Said Nightmare merely smirked. “I tend to be a bit disobedient. It’s _paw_ t of my charm.” He turned to Ladybug. “I offer again. For once, my dearest Ladybug. Be selfish. What has being a hero done for you? I know more than anyone how tired you are.” He reached out to her; his expression almost gentle.

Ladybug stopped spinning her yo-yo.

He was right.

She _was_ tried. Tired of being a hero without a single gain against Papillion. Tired of having to choose between her civilian life and saving others. Tired of having to be distant from the first person who believed in her. Tired of lying.

“Buginette,” Blanc crooned, getting closer.

Quicker than lighting, the yo-yo was strung around him and he was flung towards the Akuma.

The two crashed into each other, Sandboy’s pillow flying high onto the beams of the structure. The boy had been knocked out.

She had to get it before anything else.

“LADYBUG!” Blanc quickly recovered, any warm look replaced with a maniacal and frantic expression that twisted his features.

“Tricky bug,” he snarled before slamming his hand right on a support of the Tower. White corrupted it and soon everything began to fall around her. Blanc was charging right towards her.

“GIVE ME THE MIRACULOUS! I’LL BE QUICK ABOUT MY LADY!” He was near hysterical as Ladybug tried to dodge him. He crawled along the beams, spreading the destruction even further. “I’LL MAKE THINGS PERFECT! EVERYTHING WE COULD EVER WANT! TOGETHER! FOREVER!”

The entirety of the Eiffel Tower was collapsing, metal groaning, ground rumbling and Blanc was hot on her heels, laughing and laughing as he got even closer. Every platform up she got, Blanc was lunging at her, knowing her movements, her patterns. How far she could leap, and which beam she was aiming for.

Right under the Akumatized item, she used the yo-yo to snag it. When she tugged it down, the beam she was on collapsed sending her right to the bottom of the plaza.

The impact was painful, but nothing she hadn’t felt before. Two things impacted the ground right after her— the Pillow with the Akuma in it to her left, and Blanc to her right, equally distanced apart.

“You seem a bit tired, Bugaboo,” he hissed. “Let me take your burdens away. Let it all fade.”

And then he was running at her with the same grin he’d had back when they’d fought in that desolate future. All he wanted was the Miraculous for his own desire.  
“I’ll no longer be alone!” He cried with demented joy, to the point there were tears in his eyes barely shed.

And right before he could lay those claws on Ladybug, he stopped right in front of her.

Black claws were wrapped around his tail.

“She’s never alone,” Chat Noir said, clutching his ribs with one hand as the other tightly held Blanc’s tail.

“You forgot about me.”

And with that, the black streaks of Cataclysm began crawling along Blanc’s form.

The last thing Ladybug saw of Chat Blanc was him turning towards her, his blue eyes full of worry and concern, shifting from maniacal to desperate and longing. Regretful. He reached out.

“M-Mari—” His form turned to black dust with his hand nearly touching her pale face.

Faded.

And Blanc was gone.

Gone from this reality, at least physically.

Ladybug didn’t know how to feel, her eyes still searching for any sign of the nightmare. Her throat seized and her chest felt constricted.

It ended… just like that.

She couldn’t relax, wasn’t allowed to relax, it was impossible for her—

“Ladybug.” Chat’s voice cut through her darkness. “The Akuma…” He couldn’t even hold himself up from the wounds he’d suffered earlier.

Ladybug remembered the Akuma’s pillow right behind her. “Oh… right.”

What happened next was a blur, the only sensation she really felt was her exhaustion only slightly lessening and her soreness becoming non-existent.

So… that happened.

And Chat Noir, now healed, was standing right beside her, silent.

He would want an answer— why her nightmare had manifested as an Akumatized deranged version of him, why Ladybug was actually afraid, why that instead of losing her powers was her fear unlike before?

How could she even begin?

“Chat Noir… I—”

“I won’t ask,” he said, turning around.

She could only stare at him in silence.

“I’m not going to ask… what that was.” She couldn’t see his face. “It’s your fear and it’s not right of me to have you explain that. Not right now.”

Ladybug could feel the slight frustration in his voice as a tremor. He wanted to know. He wanted her to explain things. To trust him.

Wasn’t that what their argument was about?

Yet the thought of even speaking of that timeline Bunnix had taken her to, the sight of her body turned to dust, the madness of her former partner, his desperation, the fact that he loved her behind the mask… and that love in turn devastated the world, it made her want to break down. Made her want to sob on the ground and give up her earrings.

“I… I can’t—” was all she could let out. Her mind was filled with the last moments of Blanc’s desperate face. The way he looked at her, so similarly to the tender looks Noir used to give her.

Seeing her shaking like this, Chat longed to hug her, whisper that everything was okay. But the fact her fear… was a version of him, that would be the worst thing he could do.

So instead he tried to be understanding. Not to push Ladybug, if he pushed… she always fled. He couldn’t really blame her to do so in this situation. “Ladybug. It’s okay. Really. Whatever it is… I trust you.”

Silence greeted him except for a beep of his ring as time dwindle. He should head out… but that didn’t seem right.

“Do you think it will ever end?” Her voice was a whisper, only his enhanced hearing could pick it up.

He paused for a moment, thinking about it. He wanted to say yes. That good always won out against evil.

But he knew the truth was what she needed from him.

“I honestly can’t say…” He hated to say it, hated hurting her, hating the distance. “But I do know something, Ladybug.” This time he fully turned to her.

She looked up, bluebell eyes searching him.

“That no matter what… in the end or between it—” He smiled his warmest, filled with how much he still loved her despite saying otherwise. “—I’ll always be by your side. I’ll always support you. And… I’ll wait for you.”

And then he saw a small smile, a small glimmer of relief and hope in her eyes that he hadn’t seen in a while. And Chat felt his heart falling in love all over again.

He was pathetic.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

He smiled back, trying to resist the urge to hug her and hold her close. To purr and ease her worries. “I would like to ask you something?”

She quirked her head adorably.

“Despite what happened tonight… please get some rest.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll sleep easier knowing you’ll be rested after all you’ve been through.” Another beep from both of them alerted they were on a time limit. The paramedics were on their way to help the victim tonight.

“I’ll see you around, Chat.”

He had turned around at this point. “Yeah. See you next time.” And proceeded to help the boy to the officials.

* * *

Adrien felt exhausted when he reached the window and detransformed, yet his blood and mind were racing.

Plagg floated silently in the darkness, green eyes the only visible part of the Kwami.

Adrien himself was staring at the floor.

“…Kid, wanna talk about it?”

Adrien was silent before hesitantly saying, “I don’t even know where to begin, Plagg. I don’t even know what to think.” Think about how Ladybug’s worst fear was a white version of his Miraculous persona. A wild, unhinged thing that knew his own civilian identity, that knew the exact things to set Adrien off…

What did that mean?

Ladybug never hinted or showed interest in his identity.

Not to mention the nightmare didn’t act like his previous one of Ladybug hating him. That thing was simple, it was a simple fear. It acted simply, saying things he didn’t want to hear and attacking him.

But that white version of him. It didn’t always attack. It didn’t support the other nightmares. He wasn’t trying to harm Ladybug but pursued her relentlessly.

He knew things that it shouldn’t know… Even if Ladybug knew his identity… she wouldn’t know about his mother.

Plagg quickly downed some cheese before flying back up to him. “Suit up, kid. I’ve been around enough humans to know you’re not gonna get any rest in that state. Run around a bit to calm ya nerves.” He said this like he was a chore, yet Adrien knew this was how the normally aloof Kwami showed his care. He was action over words.

Adrien felt warmth bloom in his chest. “Thanks, Plagg.”

* * *

Tikki helped wipe the tears from the eyes of her chosen. It wasn’t a sob fest, which was an improvement from recent times. Instead it was a good cry to relieve a lot of stress that has been built up. To let go of that fear and apprehension.

She encouraged her chosen to let it all out and already she could see the worry fade a little bit more.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to sleep, Marinette?” she asked, worried as her chosen went up to the balcony.

“I couldn’t rest after a night like this. I really need some fresh air.” And some time to get her thoughts straight.

But the true reason she couldn’t sleep was because every time she closed her eyes, all she could remember was Chat Blanc’s desperate face, him reaching out to her as he faded into nothingness.

How could she even get rest, when that stirred her heart so much and weathered her mind?

Marinette would love to not think about it. Love to just sleep in oblivion and try to call in tomorrow sick. Her parents knew she had been studying hard between commissions for end term assignments. So maybe she could pass it off as exhaustion and sleep the rest of the day in blissful unawareness and have future Marinette deal with it.

But her mind protested otherwise, demanding that present Marinette had to deal with what’d just happened.

She viewed the cityscape, now with fewer lights since the Akuma had been dealt with and normal people who abided by their normal nocturnal clocks were asleep; she hadn’t gotten the memo, apparently.

Here among her plants and wrote iron fencing, the air blew against her hair in its rare let-down state. 

How had it come to this?

Why was the Akumatized version of Chat Blanc her worst fear? Her own partner? Yet, even thinking of that sent dread through her.

Not to mention how the magic worked in that instance, how the memories or emotions that Chat Blanc had for an imaginable amount of time, made his nightmare far more sentient.

Goes to show that magic of the Miraculous can bypass any conventional norms. And what Tikki had said, that memories, emotions, and whatnot were a magic of their own.

Too bad she couldn’t just punch it in the face like an Akuma.

When did things become so complicated? Even when she’d gotten the earrings, it was simple. Go after the Akuma, work with Chat Noir, go back to civilian life.

Now it was a constant blurring line between the mask, being a guardian, and her inability to cope with her own emotions and fears.

The fact she wasn’t able to relax even slightly was even starting to affect her relationship with Luka… and he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve somebody who was so half-baked with her feelings, who every day was an apprehensive bag of anxiety and pent up frustration.

Marinette sighed in her hands. What a mess.

“Marinette… what are you doing up?”

As per typical of her, especially from lack of sleep, Marinette jumped back and flung her arms away before a hand steadied her from behind.

Green cat eyes met hers.

“Chat Noir?!” What was he still doing up? “Why are you here?” It came out harsher than she intended.

Chat Noir, realizing his hand was still on her back, dropped it. “Sorry about that. I never intended to scare you.”

“I know that. But seriously, it’s past midnight. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

He gave her a smirk before leaping up and crouching on the railing. “Don’t you know, cats are nocturnal!” he said smugly before speaking more seriously. “I’m just patrolling in case there’s another Akuma attack. Can never be too sure these days.” Marinette had to agree. “I could ask the same of you. Why are you still up?” His eyes widened. “Did you get affected by the Akuma? Sandboy? Is everything okay? He didn’t manifest any nightmares, did he?”

His demeanor became on edge and Marinette couldn’t help but give a small smile at his concern.

“No, Chat. Nothing happened here.” Which was true because her nightmare occurred halfway on the other side of the city.

He relaxed. “That’s good. No one should ever have to go through that.” He smiled before frowning. “Why are you still up then? I mean, I love having a nice face to talk to while I patrol, but I think there is something bothering you.” His eyes were friendly and crinkled with a hidden laugh and a smile.

Something bitter twisted in the girl’s gut. How different Chat was between Ladybug and Marinette these days. Though even now, he was still a little bit distant. No flirting, no overly friendly contact.

Did she miss it? Every day, Marinette was more willing to admit she did.

“Just some personal issues, nothing a superhero should worry about.” She waved him off, showing off that ‘I’m fine’ typical smile she gave everyone.

“Hmmmm…” Chat got down from the railing on all fours, cutting off her path. “Something tells me that’s not quite it.” He stood up, arms crossed and unimpressed. “Take it from me, I know something similar when you’re sighing awake in the middle of the night.” Something flickered in his eyes, something sad and tired, but it was gone in a flash. “I _paw_ mise I won’t tell a soul.” Marinette tried hard not to smile at the stupid pun. “C’mon. Am I not a knight in shining leather? I can _claw_ bat your woes.”

“I’m afraid my woes cannot be fought, dear knight,” she said, allowing herself to relax ever so slightly. Still, she hated the fact that Chat also caused her stomach to churn.

 _Thinking of blue eyes and white hair_.

“Unless you know how to rid physics homework from the face of existence.”

Chat’s eyes perked. “Well… I don’t think Cataclysm can do that… but I definitely can lend you a paw on understanding it.”

“You?” She hadn’t taken Chat as a guy who was studious.

Said hero was unamused by her tone. “I know, I know. Ladybug makes the plans and I’m the ‘rush in no questions asked’ type of guy. Well, for your information I actually do have quite a compendium of knowledge. It’s just often that book smarts don’t always translate to super hero-ing.” She was still looking unamused. “Look. At least let me give it a shot if you don’t believe me.”

“Okay, seriously, why are you offering? I’m just a civilian, Chat.” She didn’t need this. She didn’t need her partner whom obviously she had a fear of to come closer. Not after she’d pushed him away. Not after they both were trying to keep a respectful distance.

Chat was looking at Marinette. She didn’t know he knew her as a civilian. Didn’t know that she stuttered around him whenever he tried to say hi or how she was doing. That her smiles and laughter was less these days. How the spitfire he knew had dwindled. Marinette had gotten better around talking to Adrien, but there was still a big distance there. A stigma built up between them. Just like himself as Chat to Ladybug was.

He was tired of it. Tired of still being useless to the people he cared about, unable to help them.

 _Always being left behind_.

“Well, Marinette.” His tone was soft and allowed that sadness to leak out. “I’ve heard you are going through some rough times. And that’s a darn shame. You’re a good person, who has so many people that care about you. They want to see you smile and laugh.” _He_ certainly did. He wanted to be her friend. He wanted to help her. “And what I see right now… is that it’s hard to. And I get that. It can be difficult to regain what you feel like you cannot show to anyone else.” He didn’t turn away from her, didn’t look anywhere else.

“I know I’m probably being nosey and don’t have any place in your personal business… but at least allow me to help? Even if it is just physics.”

How did someone like Chat Noir exist, was what Marinette thought.

_“—I’ll always be by your side. I’ll always support you. And… I’ll wait for you.”_

She’d pushed him away to prevent the horrible future. But in turn, there was nothing for her to gain from it.

“Just… physics homework right?” she asked softly. Would it be so wrong… to allow Chat back in? To allow him that comfort to help someone? Would it be so wrong for her to merely allow someone to be her friend, on the other side of the mask?

“If not, I am pretty _purr_ ficient in mathematics, science, and history. And I dabble in classic literature from time to time.” His tone was light before becoming more serious. “But even if it is just that, allow me to help… What do you have to lose?”

What did she have to lose? Her identity, her stability, her safety, her life?

But…

But…

Despite that desolate future with blue and white, none of it was Chat’s fault.

Looking at how earnest those green eyes were, with warmth and hope she hadn’t seen since their argument… Marinette felt her heart soften.

“Okay.”

He beamed. It was so bright, so joyful that she felt a smile growing on her lips as well.

“I do demand a bit of payment, though!” Chat said with his grin turning towards mischief.

“What?” What was this cat planning?

He prowled around her. “Sweets of course. Only the finest of the best bakery of Paris… leftovers I mean.”

She poked his stomach. “Figures you would do this for food.”

“Who wouldn’t?” he countered.

He had her there.

“Fine. But only the leftovers, and they are random. You won’t get what you always want.” Marinette said.

His smile turned a bit sad. “Helping you… is what I want.”

That touched something in her heart. The guarded chains around it slowly broke apart, one link at a time.

This was dangerous.

But…

He had her back, right?

They shook on it, feeling the warm metal of his miraculous on his finger.

He said that they would meet again, and he would rest easier knowing Marinette was going to get some sleep as well.

The same thing he’d said to Ladybug.

Well, guess he meant it— seeing how Ladybug was technically still awake.

Seeing the black cat slowly blend into the dark sky as he bounded over the roofs, Marinette suddenly felt tired. Exhausted but… a lot better than before.

“Tikki?” she began, rousing the Kwami on her bed.

“Mmmph… Marinette? What is it?”

She sat across from the Kwami on the bed, silent for a moment. “I think… I realized something… about tonight. It’s not Chat Blanc himself I fear—” Her brows furrowed. “I think what I fear about it, is what he became after I failed him… After that me couldn’t support him.”

The tiny god was already on her head, rubbing soothing circles. “Is that so? What makes you say that?”

She hummed. “Well, I guess it is because Chat has always been there for me… and what I feared of him, wasn’t that he was Akumatized or that he destroyed the world… But the fact I wasn’t enough to stop it. Because… whatever happened, maybe it was because I left him alone. That… I didn’t know him enough to stop him from feeling whatever Papillion took advantage of.”

“You may be right,” was all Tikki offered. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“If I can’t be there for him as Ladybug, then maybe I can be there for him as Marinette. Maybe… I can allow that much.”

Sleep came easier then. With the tiny red god on her chest, Marinette looked forward to having a study buddy… and maybe… get to know her partner more.

* * *

Adrien once again let go of the transformation, handing Plagg and extra thing of fancy cheese.

“Thank you.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Well, I don’t like you tossing and turning on the bed while I try to sleep. So, don’t think it was me being purely generous.” He fled from Adrien’s sight with the cheese before anything could be said.

Yet a smile persisted on the young man’s lips. Plagg, even though denying it, was always looking after him. Plagg was actions over words, much unlike any other person in his life.

He slipped into his sleepwear and onto the bed with a soft, content smile.

Though while still disturbed by that white counterpart made by Ladybug, at least tonight he could possibly be a hero to somebody in need.

If he couldn’t be friends with Marinette as Adrien, then maybe she needed a cat to open up to.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And then Marichat happened  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed my first attempt at horror of sorts.
> 
> So the situation with Chat Blanc.  
> Basically I fudge it that due to the fact he is such a powerful Akuma, being a result of some of the most terrible emotions a person could feel at the time, and existing far longer than any other akuma, alone and left to his thoughts (cooko insane) that suffice to say is that he is kinda beyond most other magical being and thus due to Ladybug still being a beginner with her Miraculous and have deep connections to Chat Blanc, allowed him to… ‘survive’ in her emotions and memories despite of being a Nightmare mainly.  
> The ring on his finger is not really a Miraculous at that point.
> 
> So yeah… that some of the meta-magics in case you were confused.
> 
> Maybe I’ll write something else in the future… maybe
> 
> Chat Noir…. CN…  
> Huh… same initials as Chaotic Neutral.  
> Interesting


End file.
